1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage device and an exposure apparatus having the stage device. The present invention also relates to a coordinate correction method for a stage device, and a device manufacturing method
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lithography process as one of manufacturing processes of a micro device (electric device or the like), an exposure apparatus is used to expose and transfer a pattern formed on a mask (reticle, a photo mask and the like) onto a substrate applied with a photoresist (or, a wafer, ceramic plate, glass plate and the like). For the exposure apparatus, for example, a full field exposure type such as a stepper type and the like or a scanning exposure type such as a step-and-scan system and the like are used.
The exposure apparatus has a stage device, and a table portion of the stage device has a reflecting surface (mirror surface). The reflecting surface is used for an optical measurement device such as a laser interferometer to perform measurement of position with high accuracy. The position of the table portion is measured and controlled in nanometers. In accordance with requirement of higher accuracy, the geometry (contour) of the reflection surface and deformation of a base occurred by the heat are caused as problems. Further, heat is accumulated on the table portion by repetition of exposure, may cause thermal deformation of the table portion and the reflection surface. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-252246 discloses technology that measuring tee geometry of the reflection surface for each lot (e.g., several tens of substrates), and coordinate correction is carried out for correct the table portion and the reflecting surface that have suffered thermal deformation.
The coordinate correction like above requires a little bit of time (for example, it takes 20 to 30 minutes). By this, handling of the exposure is stopped substantially.